Zetsumei no Kitsune
by Chy-Ken En Rai-Se
Summary: The Fox of Death, Uzumaki Naruto. At the age of 10, Naruto leaves Kohonakagure. Follow Naruto as he adventures around the shinobi worlds and probably even more to sum up his return to Kohona three years later.


**Z********etsumei**** no ********Kitsune**  
By Chy-Ken en Rai-Se

Yes, I am back. I quit the Three Year Trip because of various reasons. You can check why in my profile.

* * *

The tale begins with a young boy, no more than 9 years old. In a small room, dark with the creeping shadows, only the light of the moon, shone through the tiny opening that was called a window. Pale blue eyes stared at his own reflection in the mirror. Nothing, but blond hair and a skinny frame.

_"Monster..." _

"Go away, demon!"

"Honey, don't go near that monster."

"Nobody wants you here demon, leave!"

"Nobody cares..." whispered the kid to himself. "Nobody wants me... I am destined... to be alone... for the rest of my life..."

Slowly, the boy pulled a kunai out of his pocket that he found at a training area. It would all be over soon. All he had to do, was to cut right at the vein. The Shinobi weapon came closer and closer to the boy's intended target. The kunai pierced and...

**"STOP!"**

The boy frantically looked around. He couldn't see anyone. There was no one in the dark room except himself... or so he thought.

Resolving to the voice as a hallucination, he went back to the matter at hand. Surprisingly, the wound he made was already healed, like there was never a cut. Blinking, he heard the voice again.

**"Brat, stop what you are doing, right now."**

The boy frantically looked around for a sign of the speaker, before he could see anything else, his senses became dulled and he was lulled to sleep, unknowingly on his way to meet the Kyuubi no Kitsune...

Six hours, six minutes and six seconds later, the boy woke up. _'So... that is why they despise me... because... I am a monster... a true monster...'_ and from that moment on, it was the birth of the most dangerous shinobi to ever exist...

**Inside Naruto's Mind **

The water, the walls, the sewers. Wet, everywhere. Nine year old Naruto got up and looked around in the unfamiliar surroundings.

'What am I doing here?' thought Naruto, 'I don't remember this place.' The waters, leading him, a current, flowing towards a certain direction. He followed the waters, thinking of what he was doing here.

Walking, how long has passed? Five minutes? One hour? The two minute journey to the gate holding his inner demon was going to change his life...

Upon a gate, Naruto walked up, staring at the strange seal on the gate.

**"So... you have finally come." **

Naruto looked around alert. He didn't see anything else out of place until he looked back at the gate.

**"BOY!"**

Naruto jumped back in surprise. In front of him was two glowing yellow eyes. The Kyuubi walked forward and showed himself in all his demonic glory.

"Who are you?" questioned Naruto.

There was a pause, the demon grinned. **"The name is Kyuubi no Kitsune. For someone of your intelligence, you sure are stupid." **

Naruto stood there, unmoving... this thing... resides in him... a demon... Then it hit him...

"So... you are the reason... why-"

**"Yes boy," **the feral grin widened. **"I am why everyone hates you... but boy, I'll train you to get back at them." **

"Get back at them?" Naruto questioned. "Why should I get back at them when you are the reason why they hate me! I hate you!"

Tears came out Naruto's eyes. He couldn't keep them in anymore.

**"I can make you strong, I can make them pay for what they did to you. Won't you be satisfied that you got revenge for what they did?" **

Naruto looked up and stared at the yellow orbs of the great demon.

"Will you... be my friend?" asked Naruto.

The fox grinned. His plan was already working. **"Sure brat, I'll be your first friend. But first, you must train and get out this Kohonagakure first. All it will do is confuse you with emotions." **

"Yes... friend..."

U**zumaki Naruto, Z********etsumei**** no ********Kitsune**** (Fox of Death)**

Chapter One- **Goodbye, Kohonagakure **

Training!

'Kyuubi-san... isn't this too much?' asked Naruto as he ran his third lap around Kohona. He had been running around every single day for the past two months.

**"Brat, you need to train your speed and Taijutsu first. Once you master a good level, then you will be able to get out of here as fast as you can." **responded the demon fox.

Naruto kept running until a kunai stuck the floor in front of him with a note attached. Picking up the note, Naruto read it.

_Naruto, I have an interesting proposition for you. Meet me at this area around twelve hours after sunset. Don't tell anyone. _

U.I.

The note burned instantly after Naruto read the U.I. Naruto's mind raced for a moment. 'What could he want? Should I go Kyuubi-san?'

The fox in his head thought for a while. **"Yes, you should go. If you run into any trouble, a flare would alert them and they will be on their way."**

**Three Hours after Sunset**

Naruto walked through the same clearing he was in earlier that day. He hadn't informed anyone yet about the note. Walking through some trees, he noticed something. The moment he walked through each tree, he would be back in the beginning.

'Shit... Genjutsu...' thought Naruto. He was vulnerable. "Kai!"

With a flare of chakra, the Genjutsu dropped and in front of him was none other than Uchiha Itachi.

"Very good, you saw through that Genjutsu, but it was only Genin level Genjutsu," said the prodigy.

"What do you want, Uchiha Itachi? I don't have all night to waste." responded Naruto.

Itachi smirked. "I have been watching you Naruto. The Akatsuki has been watching you and your progress. I know you want to get out of here, so why don't we make a proposition? I'll help you with your training once you get out of Kohonagakure and you'll get your revenge on this village."

Naruto thought for a moment. A complete stranger just asked to help train him. The offer was tempting. "How do you know I won't just run back and tell the Hokage about this?"

The question was good, Itachi thought. Very good. "Because, I know how much you dislike this village, you won't turn down my offer."

'Kyuubi? What should I do?' asked Naruto. **"Take his offer. He will become a good ally."**

Naruto looked back at the Uchiha and responded, "Yes, I accept."

The Uchiha turned around and walked the opposite direction of the village. "You have made a wise choice, Naruto." and with that, he left in a puff of smoke.

In Naruto's Apartment Nine Months Later

One year had past since the meeting with his own personal prisoner. It had been a stressful year, the most stressing year he had ever experienced in his 10 years of living. It was the year he had been waiting for. The year, when he would leave this dump of a village called Kohona.

While training, he had come to the conclusion of a few things.

First off, learning the Henge no Jutsu was probably the most valuable skill ever to come across Naruto's mind. With the specific skill, he was able to transform into various shinobi in the village to buy the necessary equipment needed to become a shinobi.

Secondly, the shinobi standards in the village were stupidly low. About four months ago, he was able to decapitate and bind three unsuspecting Chuunin with ease.

Thirdly, he figured out that breaking in the Hokage's chambers, making a copy of the Forbidden Scroll was easy. Security needs to be improved there.

It was around 5 hours after sunset. It was the perfect time to use the traps he set around Kohonagakure. Looking at the clock on his wall and getting his backpack full of scrolls, he counted down. "Five, four, three, two, one."

Instantly, explosions could be heard around the village. Part of the Hokage Tower was on fire and all alerted nin went directly to the tower. Cries were heard around the village as a siren rang alerting the whole village.

With the gate to the village unguarded, Naruto ran through like a bullet to freedom. About 4 miles later, he spotted a shadow. Stopping, he walked up to the figure.

"I have been waiting Naruto... what took you so long?" said the shadow. The eyes opened revealing red orbs with three onyx colored commas.

Naruto responded with a simple, "Sorry it took me so long. I wanted to see the shocked faces of those. So anyways, it is nice to see you again... Uchiha Itachi."

**At the Hokage Tower **

Never in Sarutobi Sandaime's life as Hokage has he ever been surprised like this before. Part of the Hokage Tower was caught on fire and Naruto had disappeared. Suddenly, a masked nin appeared in front of him.

"Report."

"Sir, we have sent numerous Anbu to look for Uzumaki. We have not located him as his trails have been covered expertly." said the masked Anbu.

Sarutobi looked out the balcony in his office. The tower was damaged a bit but it would be repairable. However, there was more at stake at the moment. "Find him and bring him back unharmed. He may have been kidnapped. If someone gets their hands on the power of the Kyuubi then all hope will be lost."

The Anbu member nodded and disappeared away in a cloud of smoke.

The old Hokage looked towards the forest and sighed. Tonight wasn't his night. 'Good luck Naruto...' And with that, the lights in the office turns off.

**The Fire Country Border  
**  
"What are you doing back here Itachi? I thought you went to join the Akatsuki."

The Uchiha grunted. "I knew you were going to escape today. It's only smart to make sure what you are getting into."

"I know what I am doing," Naruto started, "I am going to become a powerful shinobi feared by all. So Itachi-san, where will we be going first?"

Itachi stood stoic for a while, thinking of the best place to start. "We will be going to..."

Just then, a squad of four Anbu appeared. "We have come from the Hokage to take Uzumaki back. Uchiha Itachi, by your rank as a missingnin, we are to dispose of you on sight."

"Sharingan." The battle took three minutes, dodging and some 'inaccurate' hits that sliced through Naruto's skin like butter. Soon after, the Anbu squad fell to the might of the Sharingan.

"We will be going to the Hidden Village of Star, where a star once hit the area." said Itachi. "It'll take all night to get there. Let's get going."

With one look back at the country he use to call home, Naruto sprinted towards Bear Country along with Itachi.

**End Chapter One

* * *

**

No, I am not making the Hidden Village of Star up. It was in the filler. 


End file.
